


devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

by rileymatthews



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: Sansa went through many terrors, and through them all, Melisandre was there.





	devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

Running from her father-no, she was Sansa Stark again, her name reclaimed in her flight-running from Petyr had been Sansa’s final choice. She was unprepared, not knowing where she was headed but north. Home. She was on a horse, not knowing how to ride it beyond what she’d seen her brother’s do, hoping she could survive. Her thoughts went to brothers-she knew Jon was still alive, up north. That’s where she’d decided to go-Castle Black, with the last of Eddard Stark's other children.

The snow appeared quickly, outside her notice. Suddenly, her horse, grey and sickly, was nearly knee deep in snow. She knew she was close, her father’s words on the locations within his protection echoing in her ears, but the snow had gotten her lost.

Ghost appeared, as if knowing she’d need help. She was half gone, succumbed to the cold when he arrived, and guided her the rest of the way. She had been close, and someone had sent ghost to help her.

Something was wrong, and she knew it from the faces of the guards. They quickly took her to a room deep in the castle. Jon was dead she quickly learned. Killed by his own men. The men who’d taken her to the room his recently deceased corpse was in were some of the few that remained loyal. It was her, a half dozen brothers of the Night’s Watch, and a woman in red Sansa soon learned was Melisandre, the priestess of R’hllor. She had been her salvation, sending ghost to help her, and her only hope, R'hllor's rumored ressurections being the only way Jon could return.

“Can you save him?” Sansa half-whispered. Melisandre somberly nodded. She could, Jon’s breath and warmth returning, and for that Sansa was grateful. They had a chance now, a way the Starks could survive. A way Sansa could survive.

After the trial and execution of the treasonous Brother’s of the Night’s Watch, after they retook their home, and after the war that left Jon dead and the north free, she remained there, in the background. Red hair and clothes, sad eyes and knowing smile. Sansa thought about her often now, not just in gratitude, but in her bed at night, and in the times that she tries to worship and believe in things again. The Red Woman and her Red God. They were the reason she lived and the reason she ruled.

Once she would have viewed this as a corruption weighed upon her soul. If she still believed in them, she would have been certain that The Old Gods would have stood in judgement upon her for it. For Melisandre, though she’d accept it all. She had saved her life, and her family, the Red Woman and her Red God. They were in her heart, in the place once reserved for family and safety.

“I believe.” Sansa said, and Melisandre knew what she meant.

“The night is dark and full of terrors.” She smiled. “R’hllor will protect you.”

“Advise me.” Sansa said, and again, Melisandre knew.

“Sansa Stark of Winterfell, I shall guide you through the dark.”

“Kiss me.” Sansa said, and Melisandre knew. The kiss was red too; passionate as Sansa pulled the Priestess towards her, into an embrace she hoped would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift


End file.
